The First Feather in Outo
by EruantienT
Summary: Summary: While in the virtual reality of Outo, the gang found a secret feather before meeting up with Seishiro. KuroxFai fluff, but I think that's about it. Rated T for language, bad Kuro-wuff… Time to sing!    Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tsubasa
1. Chapter 1

Summary: While in the virtual reality of Outo, the gang found a secret feather before meeting up with Seishiro. KuroxFai fluff, but I think that's about it. Rated T for language, bad Kuro-wuff… Time to sing!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tsubasa, it is solely of CLAMP, I just wish I could have Kurogane. Fai, total envy man, total envy.

_Thoughts are italics, _scene changes are just -

Chapter 1

The Flyer

After waking up one morning, Fai was up early and about in the same as ever cheerful mood. The Cat's Eye wasn't open yet, he had to wait for Big Puppy to wake up in order to have him get a few things. Sakura and Mokona stumbled out into the kitchen, still half asleep and yawning, only to be greeted by Fai's smile.

"Good morning Sakura!" Fai's voice was in a singing tone that only made the Princess giggle and Mokona bounce happily.

"Good morning Fai." She smiled sweetly in return, sitting at the bar, watching Fai cook. "Fai? Do you need help with anything?" She inquired.

Fai smiled and just bounced around the kitchen. "Be a dear and help me set up the plates and silverware for our puppy duo, they'll be up any moment and breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

At this Mokona reacted and started bouncing in Sakura's arms, "Mokona will help! Mokona will help!" The white manjuu sucked in all the tableware and then blew it out neatly on the bar, Sakura helped put the plates and straighten everything out. Fai was starting to serve the Princess and Mokona food in their plates as the puppies came out, Sayoran rubbing his eyes while Kurogane kept his scowl and grunted at the mage.

"I hope you didn't cook anything sweet this morning, you never make any EDIBLE food." He grunted.

Fai giggled and danced behind Kurogane, singing even more, "Awwww… but Kuro-puu…" He teased and pinched Kurogane's cheek playfully. "You know you love my cooking." The ninja made a movement to punch the wizard but he gracefully jumped back and picked up plates and cups for everyone, setting down the food and then orange juice and milk in jugs to be poured. Fai waited a bit before getting Kurogane's coffee, before teasing the ninja even more. "Here you go Kuro-pii, your morning coffee to wake you up out of that grouchy attitude." He winked and floated into the kitchen to get his own plate and rested opposite of his companions to eat.

After eating, Fai sent Sayoran and Sakura up to change and shower, he got the dishes and started washing, unware of Kurogane until he heard him grunt.

"You wash, I dry." The ninja stated simply.

Fai took the incentive, "Aww, why thank you Kuro-sama. Who'd have thought you'd be the gentleman to help." The mage leaned over and kisses Kurogane's cheek, only to send the ninja both deep scarlet and storming after Fai, swinging his fists before grabbing Mokona who was watching the two the entire time.

"Big Puppy and Big Kitty are in love! In LOVE!" Mokona sang and then, "EEEPPPP!" as it was lifted by Kurogane.

"My sword! NOW! YOU WHITE MANGU!" He snarled at the giggling Mokona, he saw out of the corner of his eye a slight blur and dropped the white meat bun and chased the blonde male before letting him escape. Sakura and Sayoran returned in time to see Fai jumping and laughing, dodging swinging fists and murderous glares with ease, Kurogane right behind him, fuming and red from both blood rushing to his head and blushing from the earlier kiss. He grabbed a plate and threw it at Fai, who cleanly made a hand motion and caught it with ease.

"Now now Kuro-rin, we can't spend money on new plates for the restaurant." Fai giggled before being pulled by his shirt to another room. He looked up to meet Kurogane's red eyes.

"You IDIOT! Don't do those thing! We are here to look for the feather and that's it! Stop your bullshit!" Kurogane gave Fai a death glare before releasing him, storming out of the hallway only to grab his new sword which Mokona now decided to give him and head out for more information, followed behind by Sayoran.

Fai grabbed Mokona and whispered something to the white creature before Big Puppy and Little Puppy left, in a second you heard a booming voice of Fai being imitated and magnified, "OH BIG PUPPPPYYYY GET SOME FLOUR ON YOUR WAY BACK PLEASE! WE ALSO NEED SUGAR, STRAWBERRIES, BANANAS, AND RICE!" Fai laughed with Mokona while Kurogane only snarled and stormed out to the market to get what was needed.

Fai and Sakura were setting up everything before opening the Café that they forgot to realize the young man that had the news for the day pass and drop them the newspaper. Fai opened curtains and wiped tables before going to the door and flipping the sign from "Closed" to "Open" and getting the news. He walked over and behind the bar, Mokona resting on his head, both looking down at the paper.

"Little Kitty!" Fai smiled at the name, the Princess appearing shortly afterwards.

"Yes Fai-san?" She asked softly.

Fai held open the paper for her to read and saw that there was a Karaoke competition. Sakura looked up to Fai and smiled.

"Fai-san, I know that sounds like fun but…" She was cut short by the blonde's wide smile.

"Sakura, look what the prize is…" Fai pointed to a few lines and Sakura's eyes fell to follow what was being pointed, she gasped slightly. "My feather!" She gasped, "But how?"

Fai kept reading and explained the rules, "Well… you can participate alone or with a partner, the limit is two. You qualify by being an Oni hunter, or one of the two must be an Oni hunter because the prize is said to be only for Oni hunters." Fai skimmed the paper for more information, "It's held in the Clover where Kuro-chii and I went to ask for more information about Oni's, and the competition is being held tomorrow." He clapped his hands together and laughed. "WHHEEEE!" Mokona was spinning on top of the blonde's head. "That means that we have 2 chances of winning, one pair will be you and Sayoran, and Kuro-wuff and I will be a second team."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mokona, "Mokona wants to sing! Mokona wants to sing!" It jumped to Sakura's arms and looked up at the Princess. "Can Mokona sing with Sakura and Sayoran?" The creature looked up with tear filled eyes at the Princess, she conceded, the white fur ball started to bounce with joy and laughter.

Kurogane and Sayoran were returning with what Fai had asked for, a paper flyer wisped by the wind and smacking Kurogane in the face. He grunted and pulled it off before reading, his eyes opened wide in surprise before giving it to Sayoran. "This might be what we're looking for." The boy took the flyer and read it quickly, dodging a few people as he walked.

"Kurogane-san, the rules…" Sayoran stood quiet for a moment, looking up at the straight faced ninja.

Kurogane huffed, "Knowing that idiot mage, he's already thinking of something if he hasn't already seen this." _This is going to be a disaster. _

They both kept walking back to the Cat's Eye.

While they waited for the Puppy pair to return, Fai had been drawing out clothes and things to wear that they could buy for the karaoke contest, Mokona has it's share of input before hearing the door slam open, only to be greeted by a tall tan man with black spikey hair and red eyes.

"Ohayo! Kuro-wuff wuff!" Fai smiled and then was greeted by a heavy bag of flour that Kurogane threw on him.

"Stop it with the nicknames already you idiot! URUSAI!" Kurogane had moved to dump everything on top of Fai but Fai was quicker. He slipped out from under the bag of flour and then behind Kurogane, hugging the other male and pushing him into the kitchen. "How sweet of you to put it down on the counter Kurgs!" He dodged a punch and kept laughing, returning to get the bag of flour, only to be brushed aside and then see Kurogane lift the bag with a grunt and set it down with all the other things they bought.

"Why, what a sweet puppy!" Fai hugged Kurogane and then teased him, "See? There is a soft sweet doggie behind the scowl!" Kurogane grunted and knocked Fai on the head.

"That's for all the nicknames… Idiot." He turned around to walk out of the kitchen, leaving behind a blinking and laughing Fai.

"Kuro-meanie! You can be so rough sometimes." Fai giggled before storing away things, then the door started opening and customers started flooding the Café. The Puppy pair left to find out more information about the Oni and the strange activities while the Kitty pair and Mokona remained in the Café and started working, Sakura taking orders, Fai cooking, and Mokona providing entertainment and laughs to guests.

At the end of the day Kurogane and Sayoran returned with more money but not more luck than they had on the feather, other than the one they saw about on the flyer. They went to city hall for more information and fought Oni's during the day before heading back.

Fai and Sakura had just finished closing the Café and were now washing dishes. Mokona was bouncing around on the tables, cleaning them as it had fun sliding across the table surfaces to leave them clean.

After Fai and Sakura were finished, they heard to door open and heard the puppy pair enter. Fai smiled like always and then set more plates out for everyone to eat dinner.

"Tonight's a surprise everyone!" Fai smiled as he pulled out a bottle of Sake for Kurogane, some juice for Sayoran and Sakura, and a bottle of wine for himself.

The ninja grunted and rolled his eyes. _Oh great, another one of his sweets that he must have come up with. Knowing him, it's going to be nothing but sugar and more sugar on top of coated sugar._ He sighed mentally before taking a seat and pouring himself some Sake.

"I decided I was going to surprise everyone, I was talking to Yuuko the other night, and I wanted to know what I could do to surprise everyone…" Fai's blonde locks got in the way and he pulled them back. "So I made this today while I was doing the regular order." He pulled out a long tray from the fridge, it was nicely decorated, but what left Kurogane speechless was that it wasn't anything sweet, contrary, it was Sushi. The ninja had this back in his 'Japan' and never thought he'd see it made by the mage. He fixed his face and grunted at Fai.

"Knowing you, you filled it with sugar and changed it." _But either way I'd still eat it, his cooking's sweet but it's not that bad. I wonder what he did with those chocolate chip cookies from the other day… just shove one in my mouth and make me mad, but it was rather good… _

"Aww… but Big Puppy! Yuuko told me how to make this, I just needed some creativity." He winked and gave Kurogane chopsticks while giving forks to Sayoran, Sakura, and Mokona. The mage pulled out some soy sauce and fixed it before Kurogane, grabbing a fork for himself and waited patiently for the ninja. "Daddy first! We have to see if he approves!" At his words Mokona started singing, "YES DADDY! You have to try it Daddy! Come on Daddy! We're waiting Daddy!" until it annoyed Kurogane enough and he took a piece, dipping it some in soy sauce and then chewed it slowly. Kurogane had to remember to breathe in order to eat, he knew Fai was good at making sweets, but he never thought for a second that Fai would make Sushi taste _this damn good!_ He looked at Fai who was waiting with expectant eyes and shifted in his chair. "It's fine." He muttered, only to have Fai jumping, "HYYYUUUU! Kuro-sushi! That's like telling me it's beyond 5 star restaurant good!" Kurogane reached out and punched Fai's shoulder gently, only to give the mage a half smile, the half of his face the kids couldn't see, before looking serious again and at the two other kids and the white fluff ball. "Dig in."

After eating and washing, everyone sat down and Fai was the first one to speak.

"I take it you guys found out about Sakura's feather?" He looked at the puppy pair, Sayoran nodded while Kurogane gave him a sharp nod.

"Well…" He was about to start and Kurogan tried to drown out the mage's voice. _Here he goes off again, coming up with his stupid ideas that only get me in the worst possible scenarios and having to embarrass myself… He's going to do this to get back at me for chasing him this morning… that IDIOT! _

Kurogane hadn't been paying attention but when Sakura had tugged on his arm gently, he turned to face her.

"Is it okay with you Kurogane-san?" She looked at him and then down, slightly shy of the intimidating ninja.

He just grunted and had to go with the plan, whatever it was.

This is my first fan fic ever... read and review... harsh comments are accepted, I'm no english major


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or any of its characters, it's all solely of CLAMP, although I wish I had Kurogane… FAI! You're A LUCKY BLONDE!

Warning: OOCnes... lol

Chapter 2

It's Showtime

That night Fai had, with help of Mokona and Yuuko's service, given Sakura, Sayoran, and Mokona the video and song they were to sing and rehearse. He already had in mind what song he wanted to sing, the only hard part was getting Kurogane to sing with him. The ninja had agreed, but he might not like the choice, but he'd have to do it anyways. Fai had spent his time in the shower singing, warming his voice to what it used to be and then he sang softly to only hear himself, his light tenor voice hit each note and word perfectly, he smiled as he finished his shower and dried his hair. He left with a towel around his waist, checking in on the kids, who were fast asleep with Mokona in Sakura's arms, and closed the door softly to not wake them up. Fai headed to his shared room and walked in to unexpectedly see Kurogane sitting on the bed, watching him.

"Kuro-puu…" He said it softly, only to get a grunt in reply. "I need to change… can you wait outside?" He looked down and hid his face in his long blonde hair; the ninja made no motion to move, but stood silently after a minute and walked out, closing the door behind him and sitting on the floor. He heard the noise and shuffling of Fai. He waited until it was quiet and knocked.

"You done?" His voice was gruff.

"Yes Kuro-rin!" The mage replied, giggly and smiling as he walked in.

Kurogane shifted and removed his clothes, left only his shirt and boxers on before climbing into bed, his back to Fai, "Stay on your side of the bed." He growled and closed his eyes. Fai had no intention of letting him go that easy.

"Aww… but doesn't Daddy want to snuggle Mommy?" Fai teased and tickled Kurogane's side; the ninja grabbed his wrist and glared back at him. "Idiot, we need to sleep for tomorrow, just get some rest." He shoved him back and pulled the blanket over himself, ignoring the blonde. Fai reluctantly obeyed after seeing his play games shot down and fell asleep in seconds.

Kurogane stirred and found that he was rather warmer than usual, he was about to move when he noticed his arms and leg were both occupied. Somehow he had managed to spoon Fai's back against his chest, his arm around the blonde, one hand holding Fai's while his other arm was Fai's pillow, and his leg had crossed the blonde's lithe leg and held him securely. His heart started to pound hard against his chest, racing at high speed. What the heck am I doing? How'd I end up like this? I wasn't THAT drunk last night… He couldn't recall what happened and then Fai stirred a little, snuggling closer against Kurogane's warmth. One blue eye cracked open to meet red.

"Ohayo Kergs…" He stiffled a yawn, blinking slowly and looking up at the ninja, the bewildered look not leaving his face. Fai tugged on his arm gently, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before leaning back to brush his lips against Kurogane's.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" Kurogane stammered in an alarmed tone.

"What I should have done a few times before." Fai replied gently, kissing Kurogane's lips and giving himself up to the warmth the ninja gave him.

Kurogane couldn't move, his lips gave way and he kissed Fai in return, not a deep kiss but a sweet and tender one, before breaking away and pulling the blonde closer and tighter against him, nuzzling his hair. "Get rest, it's still early." Fai nodded gently and returned to sleep, Kurogane following soon after.

Kurogane woke up to the light that was breaking in through the window. He heard footsteps and some bustling downstairs. Turning his arms he pulled and found that Fai wasn't there. His scowl returned even deeper and he snarled in annoyance. "IDIOT MAGE!" He yelled, a few voices were alarmed, then calm, footsteps were heard and slowly Fai entered the room.

"Yes Koru-sama?" He looked at the ninja, his eyes falling on his face, slowly down his shoulders and chest, and then stopped as the covers covered below his waist. He looked up again to smile his usual plastic smile at the man and was surprised to find himself pinned against the wall, the taller tan man looking down on him, holding him there.

"Why did I wake up alone this morning?" Kurogane growled.

"Because…" Fai was drawing out the answer, "Big Kitty had to make breakfast for Sayoran, Sakura and Mokona?" He looked up at the red eyes and couldn't look away.

Kurogane sighed deeply and then wrapped his arm around Fai, pulling him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "I forgot to thank you for the sushi of yesterday…" He left the mage standing and got his clothes on, rushing downstairs before the other male could do or say anything.

Fai stood rooted in place for a while; he shook his head and fanned himself. He's just thanking me for the food, nothing else, last night was nothing, nothing ever happened. It's all just my imagination, he doesn't care. Fai repeated those words to himself as if it was a mantra of some sort before going downstairs to serve the impatient Kurogane his breakfast.

The Cat's Eye Café remained closed the entire day, due to, "maintenance" problems. Sayoran, Sakura and Mokona had been rehearsing in the morning for Fai to examine. The kids did a wonderful job of the song and even had the dance down. Fai applauded excitedly for the kids and there white little companion.

"That was excellent! With luck, we'll win this game with you guys. Mokona makes it irresistible to say no to you guys." Fai kept laughing and Mokona cheered everyone on. Kurogane had been sitting at the bar and watching over Fai the entire time. Where are those god dam cookies…? I want one… Next thing he knew Fai had pulled him by the arm and everyone was going to the store to buy new clothes for the event.

At the store, Kurogane just sat down and watched as Fai was all over the place with Sakura and Sayoran, debating what looked good and how they could match. They found clothes small enough for Mokona and all three together ended up looking like they made part of a band. Kurogane let himself smirk, looking over to the blonde, his eyes waiting before Fai turned and was left frozen in place, there eyes meeting. He took a second to compose himself and gave Sayoran the money card to go pay for the clothes they would get. Kurogane walked over to Fai at a slow pace and looked at him.

"So what are we wearing?" He asked. He knew that in the end he would sing to whatever he was told to, but if the blonde had spent that much time in choosing an outfit for the kids, he couldn't get anything bad for him. Fai hummed gently and started looking through racks of clothes for the tall ninja and found some semi casual and yet clean looking clothes. He gave it to Kurogane and then handed him a chain, some fake piercing, and some sunglasses. After Kurogane had changed into the clothes provided, he stepped out only to be greeted by a wolf whistling Fai and a gasping Sakura. He brushed off the whistle before showing his teeth and growling at Fai, chasing him around the store. "You idiot mage!"

Fai had already got clothes for himself, Kurogane didn't get to see what it was, he paid for the clothes before dragging the stupid blonde back to the café.

"So the competition starts in an hour, we already signed up, Sakura, Sayoran, and Mokona will be up 10th and Kuro-wanko and I are up last. Only 12 people signed up, so let's hope we win!" Fai giggled and started making lunch, Sakura and Sayoran right behind him to help while Mokona teased and bugged Kurogane till the white manjuu was thrown across the kitchen.

The group went out, everyone dressed, and they all fell into the backstage where they were all given there numbers and instructions. Fai's face fell as he read the paper, the rules had been changed. He whispered a few things to Mokona and the white ball left to find Sakura and Sayoran. Both returned and looked at Fai.

"What happened?" Sayoran asked.

"Is anything wrong?" Sakura right beside him.

Fai smiled and shook his head. "Do you remember the dance you saw in the video?" The kids looked at each other and nodded. "You have to dance when you're out there singing okay? Don't worry, you'll do great." Fai hugged the two and let them go before looking at Mokona.

"Mokona will dance too!" Mokona sang.

Fai couldn't help but laugh and pat the creature. "Yes you will, but I have a better idea…" Fai told Mokona what to do and how to do things. Mokona jumped happily and nodded, jumping off to join his two other companions.

Fai rested against the wall and thought for a minute, how would he tell Big Puppy that there was a second part to the Karaoke?

They heard over the singers, the crowd cheers, and then up next…

"Little Puppy and Little Kitty! With Mokona!" The announcer shouted into the microphone. All three went out into the stage and then a screen on the back lit up and the music started. "Are you ready?" Everyone shouted and then they started singing and dancing to the song, "Caramelldansen". Mokona was jumping and bouncing, spinning and twirling, many girls yelling at how cute the white thing looked, others in the background were cheering for Sakura and how cute she looked doing the dance, others encouraging Sayoran to not look so nervous. In the end the crowd roared with applauses and yells when they were done, so far they had the most cheers and whistles from anyone before. Up next was another group, these were actual singers, they had blasted out to there music and own style, the whole place shook.

Fai leaned across and looked at Kurogane, "Kuro…" He started, only to be responded with a grunt.

"They added a second part to the Karaoke…" He was afraid the man wouldn't stay but he had to warn him. "We not only sing, we also have to dance…"

Kurogane looked down at him with a bewildered expression.

"THERE IS NO WAY ON HELL YOU'RE MAKING ME GO OUT THERE AND NOT ONLY SING BUT DANCE THE THAT STUPID CROWD!" He bellowed at Fai, the music was too loud to even hear him yelling at Fai.

Fai plastered a smile onto his face and pointed outside. "That band is winning, we have to do our best for the Princess, now, you're going to dance and that's final." He looked at Kurogane and smiled even bigger, wider, faker. It drove Kurogane insane and he responded.

"Fine, but I'm choosing what I'm dancing to." He left and then up next was him and his blonde.

Sayoran and Sakura couldn't leave the backstage, Mokona snuck out to see Fai and Kurogane from the crowd. Many women recognized the white bun and hugged it, screaming and squealing for it. Mokona sought refuge in one and was held securely. The white creature observed and took out a camera it borrowed from Yuuko, the deal, she had to get a copy of whatever was recorded.

Kurogane came out looking like a hot rock star and Fai entered the opposite side with a white short sleeve shirt, a red tie, a black vest, and black pants. His eyes and hair only added to his look and many women, if not dying at the sight of Kurogane, were left drooling and fainting by him. He smiled and waved to the announcer, "Here's the song, and the dance is a separate part okay?" He gave the announcer his winning smile and off they went. Kurogane realized he had no idea what he was going to sing so he turned to look at the screen. The light flared in and now the music was about to start. He only heard music and then Fai's voice.

"If I should die before I wake it's cuz you took my breath away, loosing you is like living in a world with no air… oohhhh…"

Kurogane was surprised to hear Fai sing, the light tenor sending shivers down his spine before he turned to see the words he had to sing. He was nervous, but he knew what he had to do.

"Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how you gonna be without me, if you ain't here I just can't breathe… no air… no air…" His lower tenor voice harmonized with the blonde's. They sang together…

Kurogane couldn't help but not look at Fai. Fai was blushing as he felt Kuro-snarl looking at him. He smiled an honest smile at his "Big Puppy", only to see that the man returned the smile with one of his own.

Mokona was recording this the entire time.

Once the music ended, many were left crying, some were sniffing, but then one broke it all. "What about the dancing?"

The announcer stepped in. "RIGHT ON QUE!" Kurogane grunted and looked at Fai, sheepishly. "Keep up if you can." He looked at the announcer and said a title under his breath, the DJ got the song and then you just heard the music change from something soft to MC Hammer.

Kurogane got on the floor and started the "Hammer Time" shifting his legs front and back, then apart and moving from left to right. Fai was shocked and once he got in, he started imitating every single move Kurogane was doing. Both of them danced to the song and kept themselves on their toes. Shifting to the left, right, then stop, down on the floor, bounce back up, and finish off the 'Hammer Time'.

Everyone went WILD! Kurogane had a light coat of sweat and he grabbed the mage, both bowed, he held Fai's hand and gave the mage another one of his smiles.

"The winners ARE!" The announcer waited out the silence and then…

"BIG PUPPY AND BIG KITTY!" Fai clapped and jumped onto Kurogane; the ninja lifted Fai off his feet and hugged him before putting him down. They went to get the prize and then made their way back to the Café.

Kurogane grunted on the way back. "Hey kid, give her the feather now." He obeyed and then Sakura fell asleep, Kurogane got the girl and carried her back.

Later that night Sayoran left to sleep. Mokona stayed with Fai and showed the mage what he recorded. Fai couldn't help but smile, his hand lightly touching the palm of Kurogane's.

"Get some sleep Mokona, we'll all see it in the morning." He patted the white bun and it left happily to the kids' room.

"I never knew you were one of that many surprises Kuro-muu." He giggled and then gave Kurogane a sincere smile. The ninja glared and then stood up, walking over and pulling the mage by his hand. "Let's go." Is all he said.

A few minutes later they were both in bed, Fai had only his bottom pajamas on, and Kurogane had lied down with only his boxers again. His arm crept around Fai and pulled him back against him again.

"Hey…" He muttered.

Fai turned to look at him. "Yeah?" He smiled again for Kurgs, blushing slightly at the contact.

"Nothin…" Kurogane growled, spooning Fai closer and keeping one hand wrapped with Fai's own hand, fingers together, his legs holding Fai in place and his other arm around and across the blonde's chest.

Fai shifted a little and got more comfortable.

"Thank you Kurogane." He whispered.

"…"

"Kuro?" The mage asked.

"Yeah?" Was his reply.

"I love you." He squeezed the warm hand that was holding his own, afraid that this was just his own imagination.

He was moved and then faced the tall tan man with red eyes.

"I love you too, Fai." Kurogane replied, pulling Fai's chin up to give him a deep, tender, loving, and passionate kiss.

Kurogane held onto his boyfriend and snuggled him. The other was happy and felt he had a chance of being happy. They both slept together, dreaming they found the one they've been looking for.

Okay, this was quick... I know... but it wasn't meant to be multilple chapters... lol...

Read and review? thanks all, hope you enjoyed it, if not, I'm not going to bother making another one... lol


End file.
